kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BlackheartedKnight/Aqua Junior Day 1
~-Day 1-~ "So, how are we gonna do this?" Terra asked, more asking as a prelude to something else rather than looking for an answer. "Aqua isn't gonna be asleep all day, and, if I'm right, the second she wakes up from that catnap of hers, she'll wanna play. The question is, where do we take her?" "Maybe we can try Radiant Garden." Ven suggested. "No, thats too big. If we take her there, we'll never find her if she pulls a vanishing act." "Destiny Islands?" "We'll never get her to leave." "We don't have to get her to leave. She's ten." "You have a point." "So when do we leave?" chimed in a new voice. Ven and Terra turned their heads to look at Aqua, who was wide awake, sitting on the bed, and smiling to boot. From the looks of things, she'd been awake for awhile. At least since they'd started trying to figure out what to do, anyways. "Either way, gotta catch me first!" With that, she hopped off the bed, and, with a speed that could be attributed to Ven, ran out the door and down the hall. "Not good!" said both Terra and Ven in unison as they tried to get up. Instead, they crashed into each other and fell back down again. Ven got up first and headed to the door, with Terra close behind. Looking both ways, neither of them could spot their little charge. "Lose someone?" said a voice. Ven looked to the source and found a Keyblade apprentice he was all-too-familiar with. "Uh, hi Annaliece." Ven said with a nervous smile. Annaliece was an apprentice who had only recently come to the Land of Departure. She was a cute girl only a year younger than Ven, and to top things off, she had fallen for him, too. However, the feeling wasn't exactly mutual. ''Especially ''right now, seeing as Aqua had vanished. "If you're looking for a little girl, she went that way." Annaliece pointed to her left. "Thanks, Annliece!" Ven said as he rushed in the direction Annaliece had pointed. He and Terra needed to find that little girl before she caused an even bigger mess than the one they were already in. "Hey, wait up!" Annaliece called, trying to follow Ven. As much as she liked him, he had a bad habit of rushing things. Terra, on the other hand, was a little brash, which was probably why the little girl had run in the first place. "Ven! Slow down!" shouted Terra. He really didn't think that rushing all over the Land of Departure trying to find one little girl was such a great idea. Thankfully, Ven complied. "Lets think this out, okay? We need a plan." "Divide and conquer!" Annaliece quickly shouted, pumping her fist and earning awkward looks from both Ven and Terra. The blonde quickly blushed. "It would work, wouldn't it?" she asked nervously. Terra nodded. "She has a point. Alright then. Ven, you take the corridor she went down, I'll take the other one, and Annliece will stay here in case she comes back." "But I-!" "No buts, Annaliece!" "Alright. I'll stay." It wasn't long before one of the three found Aqua. As a matter of fact, Terra found her first. He didn't exactly have her for very long, however. As he later put it, once Aqua saw him, she screamed and ran off in the opposite direction. Ven found her next, although this time, instead of him finding her, Aqua found him. It took Ven all of a minute to realize that Aqua was hiding behind him with a large smile on her face. "Catch me if you can!" she said and ran off towards her room, and towards Annaliece. By the time she got to Annaliece, however, she was tired from all the running, and decided it was naptime again. By the time Terra and Ven arrived, Aqua was already fast asleep and they were both out of breath. "Why didn't you tell me that the little girl was Aqua?" Annaliece asked. An exhausted Ven looked at an exhausted Terra, and both nodded and said "Annaliece, shut up!" before heading towards their own rooms and leaving a fuming Annaliece behind. "Next time, we should really plan outside of Aqua's room." Terra said after Annaliece was out of earshot. "Yeah." Ven said, not really up for major conversation. "And let's not forget about locking the door, either." "We really should have thought of that earlier." Terra thought for a moment before deciding on something. "So what's up between you and Annaliece?" he asked unexpectedly. Ven raised his hands in a defensive manner. "It's nothing! I swear!" Terra chuckled. "We'll see. We'll be needing her help tomorrow, especially if we wanna keep Aqua in line. Don't go off on any romantic getaways with her, ya hear?" "Shut up!" Terra laughed, then sighed. Tomorrow was probably going to be a very long day. Category:Blog posts